Fear Factor Challenge
by Kinaihiri
Summary: What happens when the BBA and Fear Factor join to give you: Fear Factor Challenge!Can the BladeBreakers overcome all odds again and win two million dollars?


okay…the notes were…I LIKE BRAD BEST AND AJ TOPPER! I don't care if it's a crime, their quite funny, sometimes, when the script doesn't have to be totally changed to add them in. And…Mr. Dickenson and the people from Fear Factor agreed to let only 'bladers be part of the challenge to increase beyblade popularity around the world, now that everybody was crazy about it due to Tyson's recent win against Tala and the Demolition Boys. This is after season one. And don't worry! There will be beyblade action. I like beyblade action once in a while, even though I may not be the best at describing it. So anyways, this Fear Factor will be different partly because I don't watch the show and don't know exactly how it goes, but the same things, it will be challenges of things. Kind of like the World Championships and Fear Factor put together.

whew that was a lot of writing. I don't know if I will continue it...but oh well! I like the idea!

Fear Factor Challenge

"Live from Bey City, a new Fear Factor begins! For the first time in the history of this show, beybladers will participate to win the insane prize of: you better be sitting- Two million dollars!" Joe announced.

"Hello everyone this is Brad Best and AJ Topper, ready to announce anything concerning the 'bladers that will participate in this unprecedented event."

"That's right, B-man! Is everyone ready for some fearful challenges!"

"Today we present the contestants." Joe added and made a wide gesture with his arm for the audience to look right.

"You know them, you love them, they are the famous BladeBreakers!" Joe announced with a triumphant flourish.

The crowd went absolutely insane, especially the female ones, who flashed them and carried signs proclaiming their never-ending love to them.

"They are the team that just won the world championships a month ago." Informed AJ.

"They won a beyblade championship, but can they overcome their fears and win this challenge?"

The five boys, Tyson, Max, Rei, Kai, and Kenny all walked in. Tyson was obviously loving the attention and blowing kisses, which made the rest of his team sweatdrop.

"Next, we have, to contrast, a nearly unknown team the Furious Bladers!"

The audience wasn't as ecstatic as when the BladeBreakers were introduced, except for their friends in a little corner, who were cheering as loud as they possibly could, even though they were bing stared at by all the rest of the audience.

Joe chuckled and introduced the remaining teams: Spintensity and the Elementals.

"Oh, Spintensity came back." Kenny observed.

"Oh yeah…sweet!" Tyson and Max said at the same time.

But only Luiz, Frankie and Mario appeared from behind the curtain.

"Wh-where are the Elementals?" Joe looked around, sweatdropping and looking from side to side.

"I don't want to go!" A voice wailed.

"Come on Ceci! You're the one who had the idea to enter this challenge!" Another voice admonished her.

"But Teresa was the one with the idea and she struck the deal to come!" The girl that had been called Ceci said again in a whiny voice.

"There seems to be some trouble. The Elementals won't appear." Brad Best said in a tone that resembled mocking.

"I wouldn't blame them! This is one wicked challenge that is being aired around the world!" AJ Topper said, understanding them more. Or at least Ceci.

Finally, four girls in the same exact suits came from behind the curtain. They wore the exact same suits, only they were different colors. The suits were skin-tight, and ended at their thighs, with boots covering the rest. Apparently the suits hadn't been Ceci's idea.

First was Ceci, who looked about to vomit due to apprehensiveness. She had never been in front of a crowd so big. She had brown-colored hair that came to the middle of the back, and orange eyes. Her suit's color matched her eyes.

Next was Lydia, a red-head who was striking a pose for the cameras while saying, "Whee! Hi people!" Either she was sugar-high or she had a natural talent for being in front of people, because she was normally not such a show-off. Her suit was a sleek jet-black.

About three steps back from the other two girls was Marisol, with a sneer in her face, muttering spitefully, "Why did we have to wear this anyway Teresa? I thought you said all teams would wear matching suits like us." Marisol was wearing green.

Lastly, it was Teresa, who was not showing off, but practically swooning. She turned around momentarily to look at the sour Marisol and while glaring at her, she told her, "Do you always have to try and ruin my moments?" After that comment, she turned back around to the crowd and put her hands on her cheeks. "My dream has come true!"

The rest of the teams, especially the dead serious Furious Bladers glared at them as if shame were contagious and they had just caught it.

"Stupid naïve girls." Skeleton, the team leader, said, shaking his head with his arms crossed. His teammates Freeze, Destroyer, and Killer all nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well Brad, looks like we're in for a treat with this challenge!" AJ Topper said at last. He had been holding his breath for quite a while and finally said that with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't doubt it, Topster!"

-------------------

R&R!


End file.
